


Best Friend

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [14]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Best Friends, Canon demisexual character, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Implied Daniel Jun/Aled Last, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, pride month, prompt 14: best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Backstage at one of Aled’s big performances, Frances and Aled share a conversation.





	Best Friend

Frances knew of Aled for a long time, but they never really spoke. He was just Carys’ twin brother, the brother of the girl she had a hopeless crush on and who always sat in a different carriage to the girls on the train to school every day. All she knew about him was that he was shy and quiet – totally unlike Carys.

But then… well, now they’re best friends. With everything related to _Universe City_ and Frances failing to get into Cambridge and discovering how evil the twins’ mother is and Aled coming out as demisexual and him and Daniel revealing their relationship and finding Carys again and Aled getting famous because of his truly amazing podcast… Yes, in just over a year, she and Aled went from almost strangers to the best of friends who have been through a hell of a lot together.

Today, Aled has just spent the last hour out on stage in a huge auditorium, doing a live performance of his podcast whilst images inspired by Frances’ artwork are projected onto a screen behind him. And Frances watched from backstage, amazed and so proud to see Aled fulfilling his dreams.

At the intermission of his performance, Aled comes backstage. His face shines with sweat, but his eyes are bright and a lovely smile never leaves his face.

“How that that?” he asks as the backstage staff help him take off his microphone and other assorted crap.

Frances gives him a double thumbs-up. “Excellent.”

They have ten minutes until Aled needs to get ready to go back on stage, so he and Frances retire to the green room. They sit together on a couch, Aled sipping from a bottle of water.

“This still doesn’t seem real,” Aled says, his head tilted backwards so he stares up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe it. Frances, how did _Universe City_ go from a little podcast I made in my bedroom to this?”

Frances holds out her hand; Aled clasps it tightly, his palm clammy.

“It happened because you’re so good at what you do and people love _Universe City_ and…” she trails off, not sure what else to say. “But I know what you mean. Sometimes, it doesn’t seem real to me either.”

“I know,” Aled says. “And thanks. You know, I’m certain none of this would ever have even happened if we hadn’t made friends. We wouldn’t have found Carys, Dan wouldn’t understand our relationship if he didn’t know I’m demi, and I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be famous.”

“Yeah, thinks might not have worked out this way, but I still think _Universe City_ wouldn’t boomed at some point,” Frances says. “I mean, it’s always been so popular, and I think you’d have ended up famous one day, just not so quickly.”

“Well, whatever caused our lives to end up like this,” Aled says with a slight smile. “I’m glad. I love it like this.”

Frances smiles. “Me too.”

“Mr Last, you need to prepare for the second half of your show,” a stagehand says, walking into the room.

Aled nods at him and then smiles at Frances.

“Well then, go back out there,” she says.

“And you’ll be watching?”

Frances squeezes his hand. “I’m always watching.”


End file.
